


Luisianna Tumblr Prompts

by Bluebluebaby



Category: Jane the Virgin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebluebaby/pseuds/Bluebluebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>various requests from Tumblr, compiled here for ease-of-bingeing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT:"I'm loving all your Luisa/Susanna stuff! I hope you continue to write more! Do you take prompts? If so, how about this: Luisa helps Susanna with her physical therapy after her shoulder injury."

"Shit! _Shit shit shiiiiiiiiiiit”_

Her blood was pounding, her whole body throbbing, it seemed.

  
“Come on, finish for me, Susanna.”

  
With all the strength left in her body, she finished the weight rep and collapsed in a heap.

  
“I hate you.”

  
She leveled her biggest _**no-nonsense-will-make-you-rue-the-day**_ detective glare at Luisa.

  
“Perhaps, but I’m not scared of you, unlike Brian the physical therapist.”

  
(Susanna may have threatened him. Repeatedly. She’s not proud of it, but who in their right mind wants Richard Simmons enthusiasm when they’re dealing with a goddamn gunshot wound?)

  
“Besides, I am a doctor.”

  
“You’re a gynecologist!”

  
“-who did a rotation in the ER. I can change a bandage, detective.”

  
Luisa’s lips were smirking, but her eyes looked patient and warm.

  
“Although, if you want, I could channel my expertise and make you sore elsewhere. You know, to take your mind off of your shoulder?”

  
(So help her God, she did want. She had never stopped wanting, and that’s what had gotten her a new bullethole)

Luisa looked… Nervous? It was unfamiliar on her features, normally so self-assured, even smug, when the topic of sex was at-hand.

  
( _pun intended_ ).

  
“Luisa, honestly I would love nothing in this world more.”

  
“But?”

  
“But you deserve more than a distraction. Maybe by the time I’m healed we’ll be ready to have our minds on.”

  
(Did that even make sense? Luisa made her so flustered. Christ.)

  
Luisa’s nerves evaporated, and her cat-caught-the-canary smile returned.

  
“So you’re going to let me help you for the remainder of your treatment?”

  
“Over Brian? Yes, yes I will. I don’t have enough shoes to handle losing all of them up his ass.”

  
Luisa let forth a melodious laugh and kissed Susanna’s cheek as she hopped up to get them both water.

  
“You better rest up Detective, I plan on working you hard next time.”

  
(Sweet Jesus, this was going to be a long 6 weeks.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "If you're taking prompts, I'd love to see a Susanna/Luisa fic involving Susanna being pregnant and Michael/Jane, married or not, your choice, doing their best to help the couple through the trials and tribulations of pregnancy."

When Susanna Barnett, age 6, had asked her mother what it felt like to be pregnant, she had answered “Like a magic bean is growing inside you, and you feel like the most special person in the world !”

  
After pulling over the cruiser for the second time that morning to puke, she begs to differ.

  
“Are you sure you’re okay, Susanna?”

  
Cordero’s concern is kind, honestly, but right now she has zero patience for people who will never know the true horrors of pregnancy.

  
“I’m FINE, Michael,” she says through gritted teeth, “now can we question this dirtbag so I can use my hormones to play bad cop?”  
_  
It’s a pretty cut-and-dry confession, actually; a part of Susanna suspects that her newly-found maternal instinct has contributed to her fantastic interrogation outcomes lately (not that she would tell that to Michael). 

He stops her as they headed out at the end of shift.

  
“Hey, listen, I know you’re not super into the ins-and-outs of mommy culture, but I was talking to Jane and she still has a lot of Mateo’s baby stuff, if you want to take a look sometime?”

  
The past five years had been a whirlwind, to say the least. After the death of Sin Rostro, Michael had reunited with Jane, for keeps, this time. He managed to keep his job, and in turn, went to bat for Susanna when the truth of her and Luisa came out. Her IA placement had transformed into a genuine partnership, and Armstrong couldn’t argue with their case closure rates. (It didn’t hurt that a slew of narcotics cops had gotten busted for partaking in “evidence,” making their messy personal lives look much better in comparison.)

  
Susanna had even been Michael’s best person at his wedding two years ago (Rogelio was walking Jane, obviously, and Michael’s brother was… Not best man material). After all the shit they had gone through, there wasn’t much room for secrets between them anymore.

  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean Luisa-"

 “Gave Jane the most wonderful person in our lives…And the statute of limitations is up for a wrongful birth suit.”

  
Luisa had finally gotten her life together, and re-earned the trust of her brother. She had jumped into the hotel business (without being kidnapped this time) and transformed the Marbella into sophisticated, yet welcoming venue, specializing in gay weddings following the SCOTUS ruling (Miami had a lot of very wealthy men who wanted beach front ceremonies). Most importantly she had maintained sobriety, even over the course of her (very) complicated grieving process.

  
Pregnancy had been Luisa’s idea-initially she had wanted to carry, but at Susanna’s 36, the six-year age gap between them was large enough to put her out of the running. (Susanna had never dreamed of motherhood, but then again, she had never thought she would ever be happy in the way everyone else seemed to be. The world beyond Alabama was full of wonders.) Fortunately, Luisa was really into the changes pregnancy had already begun to wrought on Susanna’s body.

  
**_Really. Into._ **

  
*ahem*

  
They set a date for dinner at Michael’s house and she texts Luisa to confirm. 

_

  
Mateo greets them at the door when they arrive, immediately grabbing “Tia Luisa” by the hand and showing her his latest drawing from kindergarten. Susanna stands back with Michael, watching Luisa’s eyes light up with joy. Every moment with her still feels like a miracle.

  
“She’s great with kids.”

  
“Well, good thing since we’re 8 months from baby city.”

  
“You know what I meant.” (By now, Michael is used to her orneriness around men stating the obvious) 

“Yeah, I knew what you meant.”

  
Jane waves to them from the kitchen.

  
“Susanna! I’m so glad you could make it!”

 And she looks it, beaming behind her griddle.

  “How are you holding up?”

  
“I feel like aliens have taken my body hostage. Tell me it gets better?”

  
“I promise, the first trimester is the hardest, then your body gets used to hosting a parasite.”

  
(Luisa has told her all this, of course she has an extensive knowledge of pregnancy, but it helps to hear from someone who has lived it.)

  
The grilled cheese is the best thing Susanna has had in months (she can’t help but moan a little when she has the first bite, and the small smirk on Luisa’s face means they’ll be up late tonight. She’s grateful that stability and sobriety haven’t dulled Luisa’s shameless enjoyment of sex).

It feels like a true family around this table.

  
After they eat, Jane takes her upstairs to show her all of Mateo’s things and discuss life with a newborn. She takes in the information, but when Susanna thinks back on this evening, she will not remember breast pumps and sleep training. She will think of peering over the banister and watching Luisa and Michael showing Mateo his baby album. She will think of how, for all the mistakes and heartache and messiness that brought them here, Jane and Michael have made a beautiful family in an often ugly world.

  
When they finally make it home, Susanna is exhausted and achy (though, blessedly, not queasy). Luisa carries her purse without asking, puts her blazer up, makes her tea as she changes into something soft and shapeless. She feels her nose nuzzle into that spot behind her jaw.

  
“You,” Luisa breathes, “are the most incredible woman in the world. Our baby is going to be the happiest baby that ever lived.”

  
Susanna leans back into her touch, entwining Luisa’s fingers with her own, resting on her now convex stomach.

  
“Keep talking,” she sighs. (Family talk has replaced the sheer filthiness of their earliest hookups. At this moment, she really doesn’t mind.)

  
“I am so.” *kiss* “Excited.” *kiss* “To make” *kiss* “a family with you.”

_(And then Luisa shows her just how excited she is.)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "Something involving Su and her mom!"

“That’s the one.”

  
“You think?”

  
“Beyond a doubt.”

  
(Susanna’s mother’s eyes are brimming with tears.)

  
“Mama, I’m getting married, not going off to war,” she soothes, pulling at the hem of her (tastefully off-white) suit jacket.

  
“Oh, honey, I know, it’s just I’m so happy for you. Ever since you were a little girl, I dreamed of your wedding, and then when you came out, I thought it might never happen.”

  
“Yet here we are…” Susanna trails off dreamily, “I kind of thought it would never happen, either.”

  
She can’t fight the grin that breaks out on her face at the thought of Luisa. At the thought of marrying Luisa.

(At the thought of her wedding night with Luisa.)

  
“I did kind of hope you’d wear my wedding dress-”

  
“-mama,” Susanna warns.

  
They’ve had this argument too many times, over too many hypothetical dresses.

  
“-but,” her mother assuages, “you were made for this suit. And you are the handsomest daughter a mother could ask for.”

  
(Okay, now Susanna’s crying, too.)

  
“And besides, I think my gown looks better on your bride anyways.”

  
(Perhaps Susanna ought to be offended at the remark, but she can’t help but agree.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Luisianna prompt: Luisa takes Susanna shopping"

“Are you sure this is how you want to spend your Saturday?”

  
(Susanna hates shopping. There are so many better uses of her time, like shooting guns, or extracting her own fingernails, one by one.)

  
“Absolutely!”

  
Luisa is annoyingly sunny. It’s pretty cute, actually.

  
“You’ve lived in Miami six months and you don’t own a swimsuit. That’s insane.”

  
Her smile turns predatory.

  
“Besides, i’ll get to see you half-naked in public. It ticks all my boxes.”

  
Luisa swings her hips for extra effect as they walk into the boutique.

  
She oohs and ahhhs over the display racks, and Susanna truly, honestly wants to share in her joy, but well, shopping is torture and swimsuit shopping is a special kind of hell.

  
She’s never felt comfortable in retail stores, with her gangly arms and legs and flat chest. Dresses hang like flour sacks on her frame, pant hems dangle awkwardly above her ankles. She’s finally figured out a professional look that doesn’t make her feel like she’s crawling out of her skin- beach wear is still a complete (and terrifying) mystery.

  
Luisa’s giddiness gives way to concern as she realizes Susanna’s reticence is more than just curmudgeonly behavior.

  
“Hey,” she grabs Susanna’s hand gently, “I promise we will find something that looks amazing on you, and feels even better.”

  
She catches Susanna’s averted gaze, and Luisa’s eyes seem to say, “ _trust me._ ”

  
So, she does.

  
Luisa adeptly selects three pieces and ushers her to the changing room.

  
(Honestly, she’s a miracle worker, because Susanna hasn’t found a suit that fit her body and didn’t make her look like a lifeguard or a grandmother in almost 20 years.)

  
Luisa’s hands are gentle as she ties the halter on the “piece de resistance.”

  
She places a chaste kiss to Susanna’s shoulder as they both admire her in the mirror.   
The aquamarine one piece highlights what few curves Susanna has, and makes her legs look a mile long. The blue green contrasts brilliantly with her pale skin. She feels delicate, and strong.

  
“See,” Luisa murmurs, wrapping her arms around her from behind, “You look like a million bucks.”

  
(The suit contrasts even better with Susanna’s blush.)

  
And maybe, Luisa takes her time helping Susanna out of the suit, and maybe they purchase all three suits out of guilt for their imprudent actions in the changing room.

  
And maybe, Susanna doesn’t hate shopping anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "Michael finding out about Luisa and Susanna!"

“You and _Luisa_?”

  
(It had been innocuous really, a simple peck on the cheek as Luisa dropped Susanna off at the precinct. And well, Cordero was bound to find out eventually. )

  
“Good morning to you, too, Michael,” Susanna deflects, checking him with her shoulder as she pushes past through the heavy door.

  
“Oh, no, no, no. We are talking about this.”

  
“Really, Cordero? Since when do we _talk_?”

  
“Since Sin Rostro threatened the people we hold most dear? Which, apparently for you, includes _Ms. Alver._ ”

He looks more amused than condemning, and she relents, pulling him into an eave where curious ears won’t hear them.

  
“Well, while you were making jokes about Luisa’s crush on me, I actually got to know her. She’s sweet, and kind, and has the absolute worst luck in the world. I like her a lot.”

She keeps her voice even, her words matter-of-fact.  
(Cordero is in no position to judge, after all.)

  
"So, did you wait until after Rose was dead to make your move or…?”

  
“ _Jesus, Michael, what is wrong with you?_ ”

  
“So you definitely hooked-up before her case was closed. Got it.”

  
She gives him her best “ _I have no use for men, least of all you_ ,” look, and he has the decency to look somewhat meek.

  
“I actually already knew about you two, but it was fun to catch you in the act!”

  
“-how?” She starts, before remembering Luisa’s bender and Jane’s drunk-sitting. “-Jane told you.”

  
“Yep.” He pops the “p,” rocking on his heels.  
“She didn’t know who you were, but I figured Luisa probably doesn’t have too many tall blondes with Southern accents in her life.”

  
“I should hope not!”

  
“So, are you like gay or what?”

  
(Honestly, she had expected better from him, but straight people were nothing if not predictable.)

  
“Not that it’s really any of your business, but yes, I’m a lesbian. _Is that a problem_?”

  
(Now that she’s not investigating him anymore, giving Michael a hard time is one of her favorite hobbies.)

  
“No! No, absolutely not! I was just curious? You know, um, partner bonding, having each other’s backs, knowing personal details…”

  
She raises an eyebrow as he continues to dig the hole.

  
“Um, anyways, I’m happy for you. And Luisa, I guess.”

  
“Your enthusiasm is overwhelming.”

  
“Well, she did do everything in her power to get Jane to pick Rafael over me.”

  
“You’re right, my personal life is so much more scandalous than yours!”

  
He puts up his hands in surrender.  
“Okay, okay, I’m off your case. Enjoy your honeymoon phase.”

  
She rolls her eyes goodnaturedly.

“Hey, do you think you could put in a good word for me? I am marrying the mother of her nephew, it would help to have one Solano not hating me.”

  
“Maybe,” Susanna huffs, exaggeratedly, sauntering off to finally get some work done.  
She hesitates at the end of the hall.  
“Oh, and Cordero?”

He turns, cautiously.

  
“I’m happy for you, too. You better invite me to the wedding.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:"Teenage/early-20s Luisa? Like, not an AU, but a flashback"

Luisa was fifteen when she had her first drink. Somehow, she had managed to snag an invite to the traditional senior beach party before graduation (okay, somehow might have been arranging for said party to happen on the Marbella’s beach, but such were the perks of absentee fathers and familial wealth). She was out of her element, regretting the decision to attempt popularity, when she spied her (incredibly attractive) lab partner from AP chemistry. Luisa was the youngest in the class, but Amanda had never looked down on her and treated her as an intellectual equal.

  
“Hey,” Luisa shouted to her, “I didn’t know you’d be here!”

  
“I didn’t know _you_ would be here.”

  
Amanda was effortlessly cool, and beautiful in an _“I can’t be bothered to care about my appearance_ ” way. Her hair hung over her eyes, and her slender frame was hidden in an oversize flannel.

  
Luisa didn’t know how to make small talk, so she stuck with her passion: science.   
“How about that lab last week! Who knew sulfur could do that?”

  
Amanda was gentle in her mockery.

“You, are adorable.” She reached into the cooler and handed Luisa a beer. “Less talking, more drinking.” She winked, and brushed her finger over Luisa’s wrist as she handed her the bottle.

  
(That night was also Luisa’s first kiss with a girl. She probably would have gone all the way with Amanda were it not for the very real threat of sand in mucus membranes. That said, the evening laid an alluring foundation for the benefits of binge drinking.)  

_  
Luisa learned pretty quickly that partying led to more social rewards than busting curves did. She hid her love of knowledge outside of the classroom, and coasted through school on minimal effort. But here, in med-school, her brilliance is a turn-on.

  
That doesn’t mean her drinking has stopped, but it takes different shapes:  
Practicing anatomy by doing body shots.  
Drinking games that penalize incorrect diagnoses.  
Vodka in her water bottle during lecture because today is her mother’s birthday and she has no one to talk to about it.

  
Luisa knows she is foolish to disregard her own health while studying to be a physician, but this world has long turned on the axis of “ _do as I say, not as I do._ ”   
She still busts the curves, drunk or sober.

  
There is a moment when she almost gets clean.  
(Her life will be full of almosts. So. many. almosts.)

Theresa is brilliant, perhaps even more so than Luisa, and they’ve been studying together for the past six weeks. Neither needs much time with the material, so they’ve been sleeping together, too, for kicks.

  
They’re having a lazy night in, notes and textbooks spread out on the coffee table in Luisa’s apartment.   
“I’m grabbing a beer. You want one?”   
“No, I’m okay.”   
Luisa hears something hiding in Theresa’s tone.  
“What is it?”   
“Have you thought about taking a night off, you know, to let your liver recover?”   
Luisa feels her fists clench, her stomach turn as Theresa continues.  
“I worry about you.”  
And suddenly, the peaceful evening is ruined, and Luisa feels an ugly, defensive rage bubble up from her chest.   
“That is not what this is,” she gestures between them, “We don’t worry about each other.”

  
(It could have been that. Theresa was whip smart and called Luisa on her shit. She respected her, and apparently cared about her. But Luisa was in no position to accept kindness or concern from anyone, least of all herself.)   
Theresa leaves, now equally angry, and Luisa spends the rest of the night burning flash cards and drinking the rest of the six-pack.   
(It’s the first exam she doesn’t ace.)   
The next week, Luisa takes up with a young bartender who gives her free drinks and doesn’t say much beyond “your place, or mine?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "Could you do something more with how Luisa and Susanna have different experiences/expectations/etc about being openly/publically gay? It's one of the aspects of their relationship I'm most intrigued by, I doubt the show will ever go there, and I loved your discussion of it in baggage. Thanks thanks thanks - I love all that you do!"

Susanna doesn’t mean to shirk away from Luisa’s kiss.

  
It’s reflex, like joining in on the Lord’s Prayer, or saying “Bless You” when someone sneezes; an ingrained instinct that perhaps she ought to question but in the moment, she can’t help but act.

  
They’re stopped at the rest area on the Georgia/Florida line, headed towards Nashville, and sweet, joyful Luisa only wants to give her girlfriend a peck as they walk back to the car, but Susanna turns her head like she’s dodging a bullet.

  
Luisa is (understandably) annoyed when Susanna starts the car and continues driving like nothing happened.

  
“ _What the hell was that?”_

  
“Hmmm?”   
(It takes Susanna a moment to recall her preservationist actions.)  
“Oh, Luisa, fuck. I’m sorry, but I had to, okay?”

  
“Oh, so as soon as we’re out of Miami, I’m an embarrassment?”

  
“Jesus, no. I could never be ashamed of you. But didn’t you see the guy in the rebel flag shirt who was leering at us? He didn’t need any encouragement to go off. I was just trying to look out for your safety.”

  
“Oh. I didn’t notice.”

  
(Once again, Susanna is reminded of how different their worlds are. She recoils with the memory of epithets shouted out of car windows by frat boys, of constant microaggressions at the police academy, of passive-aggressive prayers for the eternal fate of her soul. )

  
“And, honestly, I love that about you. I love you. Which is why I’d rather you weren’t the victim of a hate crime before we even make it to Tennessee.”

  
Luisa’s face turns from concern to joy, befuddling Susanna.

  
“Wait. Go back.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“What did you just say?”  
“I don’t want you beaten to a pulp by a racist homophobe?”  
“No, before that!”

  
(Oh. _Shit_.)

“I love you?”

  
(It’s only been a couple of months, and Susanna knows that taking it slow is important for Luisa’s sobriety, but this whole incident has kind of addled her brain.)

  
“Yes. That.”

  
Susanna keeps her focus on the road, but they’re the only car on this stretch of interstate, so she shifts her peripheral vision to Luisa.

  
“I’m sorry, that was way too much too soon…”  
She exhales, waiting for Luisa to protest, or agree, or say anything, before continuing on,  
“But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t mean it with all my heart.”  
Luisa leans across the console to kiss her neck before entwining their fingers together.  
“I love you, too.”

  
(Susanna can feel the palpable joy in the car.)

  
“Now tell me more about your family, I want to make a good impression.”

  
Up until Atlanta, Susanna tells her about going to church every Sunday, and her mother’s marriage to Tyler’s father.  
The Chattanooga stretch is filled with her coming-out story, how her mother insisted on calling her two live-in girlfriends “roommates” in front of her grandmother, and put them up in the guest room, though Susanna’s bed easily slept two.   
But by Nashville, they’ve reached the narrative of acceptance, and grace, and how her mother had insisted on having them for a visit because Luisa was all she ever talked about.

  
Mama envelops Luisa into a hug like she’s her own daughter, squeezing the life out of her.   
“You are even more beautiful in person! Thank you for looking out for my Susie, she just wants to carry the world on her shoulders.”  
(Tyler looks like he’s about to pass out at the sight of Luisa’s long legs in their very short shorts, blesshisheart.) 

By the end of the weekend, her mother and Luisa are co-conspirators in keeping Susanna well-fed and adequately rested, and Luisa has learned to make grits and biscuits. She delights in mocking Susanna’s exaggerated southerness among her family.

  
“Oh, _Susie_ , I reckon I have never had such a wonderful time in my life,” she drawls as they prepare for their last sleep away from home.

  
“Shut. Up.” Susanna growls through a grin, before pinning Luisa underneath her and finding a better way to wipe that smirk off her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "Something involving l/s talking about when Luisa was a doctor. "

“No, it’s okay, we can talk about it.”

  
“Are you sure? I didn’t mean to push.”

  
(It was silly, really. Luisa and Susanna were watching _Grey’s Anatomy_ reruns on a rainy Sunday afternoon, and she had wondered aloud if doctors really did have that much sex at their place of employment before sticking her foot in her mouth.)

  
“Susanna, it’s pretty common knowledge that I was a doctor. And now I’m not. And that’s my own fault. I’ve made my peace with that, and I promise you I can tell you about my career without embarking on another bender.”

  
Luisa holds Susanna’s gaze, assuring her that she can handle any and all lines of questioning relating to the medical profession. (Or in this case, the non-professional aspects of it.)

  
“So…? Did everyone hook up during your residency? It just seems very irresponsible!”

  
“Well, I my placement was in OB-GYN, which isn’t nearly as adrenaline-filled as surgery. Less egotistical too- narcissism tends to increase casual sexual encounters. Plus, studying the female reproductive system 24/7 kind of wore off the novelty….”

  
“Sorry, it was a stupid question. It would be like you asking if all detective units are full of star-crossed lovers. They’re mainly full of asshole divorcés who expect you to bring them coffee if you have breasts.”

  
They sit in silence, contemplating the necessary differences between truth and fiction.

  
“I did have a lot of sex in my office at the practice, though.”

  
“Huh?”

  
(Susanna shouldn’t be surprised, given all that she knows of Luisa’s history, but the contrast between her now sober, grounded girlfriend and the former human disaster is a little jarring.)

  
“I mean, after hours, and the door locked, blinds closed, we never got caught… And I was married at the time, so it was actually the safest place for Rose and I to-”  
She chokes on the memory.  
“-Fuck, that totally trumps your slip. Never mind. Don’t need to finish that story… So, McDreamy or McSteamy?”

  
Susanna reaches out to stop her from un-muting the TV and pretending nothing happened.

  
“Hey. Rose was a part of your life, too, and you shouldn’t have to erase that history.”

  
“But she almost killed your family!”

  
“And I’m very glad she is no longer a part of your life, or anyone’s, but I would never try to reclaim or rewrite your memories.”  
She takes a deep breath, shuddering off her disgust for Sin Rostro and inhaling her compassion for Luisa.

  
“So, to answer my question, yes, Doctors have sex at work, not always with other doctors.”

  
Luisa turns to her, mischief once more sparkling in her eyes.

  
“So, do you and Cordero have a slow burn thing going on that I should know about?”

  
(They dissolve into a pile of laughter and forgiveness on the plush carpet. )


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "Luisa speaking Spanish! (inspired by Alpha House, thank you so very much for that)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, tho, watch Alpha House, it is incredible (and Yara Martinez is amazing in it)

"Dios mio! I usually only speak Spanish when I’m drunk,” Luisa sighs, chest heaving with exertion.

  
(Apparently, coming for the third time while Susanna took her from behind with a strap-on had the same effect.)

  
“I don’t know whether that’s a compliment or cause for concern,” the blonde drawls as she steps out of her harness and crawls up the bed to embrace her (apparently) bilingual partner.

  
(She’s pretty sure it’s a compliment, two semesters of Spanish in undergrad was enough to understand Luisa’s pleas of “mas duro, mas duro” And elated moan of “¡ahiiiiiii! as she shuddered against her. The language of fucking _Es universal_.)

  
“Definitely a compliment,” Luisa purrs, kissing Susanna’s neck.   
(She thinks they might be going for another round, sohelphergod, before Luisa pulls back, querying.)

  
“Why do you think that is?”  
“Are you being rhetorical, or…?”  
“I mean, you’re kind of a behavior expert, yeah? And I’m sure you’ve read a million books that you could quote back at me.”

  
Susanna sighs, resigned to playing therapist for the moment.

  
“Actions which occur generally only in an altered state tend to be repressed. Is speaking Spanish something that was associated with shame for you?”

  
Luisa thinks back to her mother, and the joy of having their own special language, before recalling her father’s stern disapproval.

  
“My mother taught me Spanish, but my father forbid us to speak it at home, because he didn’t want me to have an accent. I really only used it in the halls at school and when he was out of town.”  
“So it had to be a secret?”   
“Mmhmm, and after she died… Or didn’t die, I guess, he yelled at me anytime I slipped up. I tried to teach Raf when he was little, and my dad lost his shit. I dreamt in Spanish for years, but hardly said a word of it.”

  
“I’m so, so, sorry.” Susanna can’t begin to fathom having a cultural connection so severely cut. (Other than the whole temporarily being disowned for her lesbianism, but that wasn't her family _history_.)

  
Luisa’s eyes are watery, but she gathers herself.  
“No, it’s okay. I mean, it wasn’t okay, but I’ve made my peace. Although Rafael probably understands less Spanish than anyone in Miami, and that’s including the Jewish grandparents.”  
“You know,” Susanna muses, curling closer into Luisa, “I’m an excellent student, if you ever wanted to practice with me.”  
“Realmente?”  
“Sure! About all I remember is ‘si,’ ‘no,’ and ‘Te amo.’”  
Luisa grins, rising to leer down at Susanna’s nude form.   
“‘Te amo’ is a very good place to start, mi amor, but I would love to show you a more… Functional vocabulary.”

  
(Susanna discovers she is a hundred percent kinesthetic learner where Luisa is involved.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:"Can you do the scene in Chapter Thirty where they go to the mental institution where Luisa's mother is supposed to be from Susanna's perspective?"

A mental institution was not an appropriate venue for checking out someone’s ass.

  
But, Luisa had called Susanna her wife, and seductively swung her hips as they walked through the foyer, and she was playing a part, after all.

  
(She hopes the good lord will forgive her for her method-acting. And her excuses. But how in the world is she supposed to function when the most beautiful woman she has ever met is flirting with her? _Overtly_. Susanna has never felt so unworthy and overwhelmed in her life. )

  
She follows along with Luisa’s lie against her better judgment, because she can feel how Luisa’s hands are shaking as she gently grasps them. Susanna joined the force to help people, and goodness knows supporting Luisa right now is better for society at large than handing out speeding tickets.

  
At first, Susanna thought her joy from Luisa might stem from Cordero’s obvious annoyance with her, or from her willingness to divulge any and all details of her sex life to perfect strangers. (She certainly had more details to share than Susanna.) But in the weeks of investigation, and awkward flirtation, and endless ribbing from Michael, she’s discovered that Luisa’s presence carries a physical effect, heightening her senses yet setting her mind at ease. Which she needs given the lies-on-top-of-lies shitstorm that is her life at the moment.

  
Being a police officer has taught Susanna how to occupy space, to enter a room confidently. Luisa carries herself with a natural authority, commanding attention if not necessarily respect. But she crumples in an instant when “Mia” turns, her blank face a complete stranger. Susanna springs into action, radioing Cordero to figure out what the hell just happened in this case for what feels like the hundredth time.

  
Nagging in the back of her mind, worry over Luisa, battling with concern for the investigation (and any potential compromise thereof by her damn feelings). She is both relieved and infuriated when Michael urges her to “go to her wife.”

  
And Luisa just looks so. Sad. Like just when she thinks she can get back up, the universe knocks her down again. Susanna doesn’t know what to say, shuffles in her too-tight heels to perch next to her on the uncomfortable chaise longue.   
Luisa pours out her heart and soul and all Susanna can say to ease her suffering is

  
“Okay. Yeah, maybe.”

  
 _Smooth, Barnett, really helpful with those words there_.

  
( **Seriously, fuck you Cordero**.)

  
She reaches for Luisa’s hand, almost unconsciously, and she can feel the tension dissipate from the other woman. They sit there in silence, skin on skin for a few minutes while Cordero ties up the loose ends. Susanna stares off, avoiding Luisa’s vulnerable gaze and her own inability to talk like a normal human person. She wonders what in the world she’s getting herself into.

  
(She’s in no great rush to get out of it, truth be told.) 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:"Inspired by your latest--Luisa asks Susanna to play "doctor" and Susanna only agrees if Luisa roleplays a cop. Hilarity ensues."

"What’s this?”

  
Susanna was reaching toward the far depths of Luisa’s closet, sweeping away the last vestiges of her life at the Marbella before they moved in together.

  
“Oh.” Luisa looks surprised, like she’d forgotten the swath of white fabric had been packed away there for the last two years (like she could have sworn she’d burned the damn thing to ashes.)   
“That’s my lab coat.”

  
“And what should I do with it?”   
(Susanna treads lightly, wary of old wounds, but not wanting to coddle or pity the former physician.)

  
Luisa looks pensive for a moment before her face takes that familiar turn that lights a fire in the pit of Susanna’s stomach. She discards the trash bag in her right hand as she levels a commanding glare at the detective.

  
“ _You should put it on_.”

  
(Normally, Susanna would happily oblige. Surrendering to the whims of Luisa Alver has become one of her favorite hobbies. Today, though, she decides to bargain.”

  
“Maybe,” she purrs, exaggerating her Alabama drawl.   
(She’ll take whatever advantages she can.)  
“Would you be willing to strike a bargain?”  

_________________________________

Luisa’s coat is too short in the arms and swims around Susanna’s narrow hips, but her patient isn’t complaining as she reclines back on the examination table.   
(It’s literally a table; just about everything else in the suite is packed away by now.)

  
“Oh, Doctor! I’m just _so tense_ .” 

(Susanna feels like she’s in a bad porno. It would be embarrassing if she weren’t so currently enthralled by the breathy little moans Luisa keeps throwing her way.)

  
“Well, ma'am you just lie back and I’ll see if I can find what ails you.”

  
She trails her fingers along the taut skin of Luisa’s abdomen.

  
“Can you tell me where it hurts?”

(They say doctors make terrible patients. Susanna is inclined to disagree, in this instance, given the extreme specificity and enthusiasm with which Luisa responds to her request.)

 ____________________________________

Susanna cashes in her chips as they unpack her boxes into their modest two-bedroom.   
(They christened the bedroom before they even put their bed in it, and she is sore and rug burnt, but she can’t pass up this opportunity.)

  
“Luisa, could you come here a second?”  
The brunette bounds in from the kitchen, sipping on a mug of decaf.   
“What do you need, baby?” She muses as she turns the corner and meets Susanna, who merely holds up a clothes hanger and raises a brow.  
“ _touché_. ”

 _____________________________________ 

Susanna’s mother had told her that her rookie uniform made her look like “a navy cardboard box. A male box, at that!” But the rigid uniform shirt strains against Luisa’s ample breasts, and Susanna understands suddenly why her dad always kept that Linda Ronstadt album with her Cub Scout ensemble within easy reach.

  
Luisa insists on wearing mirrored aviators indoors to “complete the character.” That she only crashes into one lamp is a miracle.

  
**Fuck it, they can clean up later.**

  
“Ma’am, do you know why I stopped you?”   
Luisa looms over her as she leans back in the recliner, her cleavage practically pressed against Susanna’s face.   
She clears her dry mouth.

  
“No, ma'am, I’m afraid I don’t.”   
Luisa smirks.   
(She’s almost too good at this, truth be told.)   
“You were going twenty miles over the speed limit. “  
“Oh, goodness officer, I had no idea.”   
“Well, I think you need a lesson on how to slow down .” 

(Luisa has the patience of a saint when she’s making someone else do the waiting.)

The uniform ends up scattered around the house, and in her post-orgasmic haze, Susanna misses the policeman’s cap perched on a fan blade during her quick cleanup. 

Naturally, it’s the first thing Michael notices when he drops by unannounced to bring over case files. 

(She’s just grateful they had the good sense to keep track of the key for her handcuffs.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:"Also one about Luisa and Susanna's mother bonding?"

“I didn’t like you one bit when I first heard about you.”

  
Luisa nearly chokes on her (now painfully hot) tea.  
Susanna’s mother has sidled up next to her against the kitchen counter, not making eye contact as they both look out the window to watch her daughter, Rafael, and Michael working on building what appears to be the world’s most unwieldy swing set.

  
She barrels on in her sickly sweet accent as Luisa scrambles to blot chai from out of her yellow sundress. Ms. Barnett’s voice is deeper than her daughter’s, less enthusiastic and more resigned. Luisa feels a bit like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

  
“I mean, endangering Susie like that! Tyler and I were fine, but you nearly got her killed, over a criminal.”   
“-Ms. Barnett, I know I can never say it enough, but I am truly, deeply sorry.”   
“Let me finish. Please.”

  
(How can a request sound terrifying?)

  
“Yes ma'am,” Luisa squeaks out.

  
“I still have a hard time trusting you, but I’m working on it. Praying about it. And I see how she is with you. Ever since she was a little girl, Susanna has tried to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. Sometimes it felt like she was raising me, not the other way around. And i thought she would swoop in and try to save you, lord knows you needed it, bless your heart. You surprised me, though. You keep her grounded. And you make her happy. I’ve never seen her smile so much since she was a little girl, being tossed up in the air by her daddy.”

  
Susanna’s mother looks away, lost in the memories of her now-grown daughter as a carefree child. Regretting the mistakes she made as a mother; grateful her baby girl turned into such an incredible woman.

  
Susanna looks up from her hammer and instructions, wiping sweat from her brow and breaking into a smile as she meets Luisa’s eyes above her steaming mug. Luisa finally relaxes from her unexpected interrogation.   
Even now, two years later, time stops when she sees her. Grace is real, and it has shiny golden hair and a toothy grin.  
Susanna’s mother gathers herself and places a gentle hand on Luisa’s shoulder.

  
“When Susanna came out to me, I worried so much that she would be discriminated against, and a selfish part of me mourned the fact that I wouldn’t get to go to her wedding, or that she wouldn’t give me grandchildren. But I think my biggest fear was that she wouldn’t want me to be a part of that part of her life, that she would ever think I could love her any less.”

  
(Luisa wonders if her mother would have given her away, or talked her through all her heartbreaks. Maybe she would have stopped her from marrying Allison out of loneliness and desperation and a need to love anyone but Rose. Maybe she would have taught Susanna how to make tamales and they both would have teased her about her culinary ineptitude. She snickers a little at the thought of Mia meeting Susanna’s family, but the laugh quickly turns into a wistful sigh.)

  
“She was always kind of shy and cagey about her girlfriends before you. That gave it away, you know? I knew she loved you from the moment I first heard your name. Before she knew, I think.”  
“Ms. Barnett, I would never do anything to hurt Susanna… At least not on purpose. And I do love her, with all my heart.”

“I know, Luisa. I’m not blind, for chrissakes. “

She rolls her eyes and Luisa sees an uncanny mother-daughter resemblance.

“Anyway, my point, before Susie comes in and ruins our privacy, is that when y'all were home for Christmas, she asked for her grandmother’s ring. And I just thought you should know, before she finally gets up the nerve to ask you, that I would love to have you as part of our family. And I’m here if you ever need anything.”

Luisa hides her tears behind a joke.

“Did you ever find a way to stop her from singing in the shower?”   
“Honey, sometimes love means investing in quality ear plugs.”

Susanna looks befuddled when she walks in to see them in a tight hug, shaking with laughter, but she doesn’t ask questions, merely raising her eyebrows as she grabs cold water from the fridge.

  
Her mother grabs Luisa’s attention once more, as they follow her out to witness the final construction push. 

“I assure you, Luisa, I am not a homophobe, but I do wish you would stop checking out my daughter’s ass in my presence.”

(Some habits are hard to break.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:"Could you do one where Luisa talks dirty over the phone to Susanna at work - and she gets hella flustered (like we saw briefly in the show)?? "

“Barnett. How can I help you?”

  
“-hey baby, what are you up to?”

  
 _Jesus_. 

It’s a miracle how Luisa Alver can be simultaneously exasperating and incredibly arousing.  
(A frustrating, inconvenient miracle. )

  
Susanna cradles the receiver between her shoulder and ear as she closes her briefcase and subtly closes the door to her office behind her. 

(She was glad Michael had gotten back with Jane. He’s started taking a lot more lunches out of the precinct. She’s got twenty minutes of alone time, easy.)

  
“I’m still tying up loose ends on these robberies… Why? What’s going on?”

(She knows damn well what’s going on, but it’s kind of fun to play naive.) 

“Mmmmmmm,” Luisa moans,  
“I was just thinking about you, at work, and I wanted to hear your voice.”   
“Is that so?” Susanna feels herself blush, as she peeks through the window to make sure no one is surveilling her momentary distraction.  
“Yesssssss,” Luisa hisses, and she can hear how wet the brunette is through the phone. 

_Too late to turn back now._

“Tell me more?”   
Susanna knows her voice is breaking like a teen boy in the throes of puberty, but she is way too interested in this conversation to feel self-conscious right now.   
“I was thinking back to where I first met you, “ Luisa gasps, “in the interrogation room.”  
“And?”   
(Barnett is literally on the edge of her seat.)   
“You were so nice , but I like thinking about you being a little mean.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Mmmhmmmmm. You ask Detective Cordero to give us some privacy, then you bend me over that cold metal table, and hike up my skirt and,”

(Susanna’s collar feels suddenly restrictive, her heart too big for her chest.)

“You start teasing me, and each time I make a sound, you punish me with a smack to my ass.” 

(She is not at all a violent person, but Luisa was being very… **persuasive** )  
“And you clamp your hand over my mouth right as I-”

Susanna is jolted from her rapture by the sound of footsteps in the hall, and the looming presence of Armstrong heading straight to her door.

“Uhh, I have to let you go, please call if you get any more information,” she hurries out, before practically slamming the phone into the receiver. 

“Detective,” Armstrong bursts into the room sans knock, “Have you finished your report? The DA is on his way over-” He slows his rant, observing her flushed state.  “Are you feeling all right?”   
“Excuse me?” 

(She was almost feeling all right. **almost**. )

Susanna tugs at her collar.  
“Oh , yes sir, just need to open up a few windows , you know how stuffy it gets in here. I just need to print the final copy and sign it.”  
“Right…”   
(He doesn’t look entirely convinced, but if all else fails she can claim it’s her time of the month and he will never inquire as to her wellbeing ever again.)  
“Thank you for the update sir,” she stammers, as he turns to leave.   
Her cell buzzes in her pocket.

(And holy hell, she does not need any more sensory stimulation right now.) 

**Luisa Alver, 12:43 PM**

  _here’s the evidence you wanted, detective_

(Attached is a self-portrait of Luisa wrapped in linen sheets, obviously post-orgasm. )

Susanna clicks “print” on her report and bangs her head on her desk until the pain allows her to focus on the Breaking and Entering of luxury condos.

(And decidedly **not** the breaking and entering of Luisa Alver.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As for the prompt, I'd love to see something involving either Susanna or Luisa getting a little fat and the other cheering them up about it/mentioning that they find a little softness arousing. As for the reasons, maybe post series Susanna's enjoying life with Luisa and too many powdered donuts post sex or for Luisa simply too many powdered donuts post-sex. Rogelio cameo too, please."

“I’m going to kill your mom.”

  
Luisa is fuming as she stares at the scale before her.

  
Susanna tries to stifle a snort, but she’s unsuccessful, and the brunette turns on her, redirecting her ire from mother to daughter.

  
“It’s not funny.”  
“I mean, a little? Considering she was just trying to help, you could cut her some slack? Maybe?”

  
(She feels a little like a lion tamer at the moment.)

  
“Well, you may be able to eat bacon and eggs every morning and maintain the body of a teenage boy, but I have gained five pounds in the two weeks she’s been here! Is she trying to undermine our relationship by turning me into an unattractive whale?”

  
Susanna’s gaze softens, and now she truly does smile at the thought of Luisa thinking herself anything but the most beautiful woman in the world.

  
“One, I’ve invited you many times to join me on my five AM five milers, but you usually throw a pillow in my face. Two,” She steps closer to pull Luisa in close, “the extra curves look really good on you.”

  
Luisa melts into the touch, momentarily accepting the compliment and the affection.   
“That may be so, but can you tell your mother to tone it down with the comfort food? If we’re going to let her stay here until her house is renovated I need some boundaries.”  
“Absolutely. Salad for dinner tonight, on my honor.”

  
Luisa rolls her eyes at Susanna’s Girl Scout pose.

  
“And, if it truly is important to you, I can swing a few favors to help you get back on track.”  
Luisa nods in assent, still ever-so-slightly perturbed at the unintended consequences of their houseguest.   
The bitterness dissipates as Susanna takes her hand and leads them to the bedroom (her mother mercifully out of the house all afternoon to go shopping).

  
“But first, do you mind if I give those curves a proper send-off?”  
________________________

Luisa is woken from a delicious nap by the sound of the doorbell. She opens the door to find Rogelio De la Vega on the other side, followed by Michael, who is carrying boxes and bags perched in a precarious tower.

  
“ Luisa, ” the telenovela star exclaims, “I am here to solve all your problems!”

  
( _Sure_.)

  
Michael looks slightly apologetic as he unpacks the equipment on their kitchen table.

  
“I once had to lose ten pounds in 3 days for MAKE LOVE WEEK, 2007 edition. Fear not, my dear accidental creator of Matelio, the most beautiful baby in the world, you are about to melt your fat away like the last snow of spring.”

  
“We’re in Miami.”

  
“Have some imagination, Luisa! Michael, start the juicer!”

  
The room is filled with industrial noise, and Susanna finally emerges from her study, reading glasses and case files in hand.  
Luisa pulls her aside, whisper-yelling above the machine.

  
“Whatever this is, it’s not what I had in mind.”  
“I know, Rogelio is a lot , but Michael says he’s always having to trim down for parts, I thought he might have some tips.”  
“Well his tips are crash dieting and subsisting on liquids. You don’t have to be an MD to know it’s crock science at best and dangerous at worst.”

  
Rogelio is far too immersed in showing Michael the different settings of his Monogrammed vitamix to hear them.   
(Susanna catches Michael’s eye, and gives him a subtle thumbs-up that Luisa misses.)

  
“Besides,” Luisa’s confidence is returned in full force, “I can think of better ways to burn calories that don’t involve abstaining from the pleasures of food ”

  
As she drags Susanna back upstairs, the blonde shoots off a quick text to her partner.

  
 **Susanna Barnett, 3:43 PM**  

_plan worked perfectly! now pack up quickly if you don’t want to be scarred for life._

  
**Michael Cordero, Jr. , 3:44 PM**

_i don’t want to know. now are we even for that bet?_

  
(You don’t wager against the SEC in a national championship. Cordero had learned that lesson the hard way.)

  
**Susanna Barnett, 3:44 PM**

_yup! Lock the door on your way out_

  
“I’m going to make you forget how to even use that thing,” Luisa commands as she tosses Susanna’s phone aside.

  
(The cracked screen is totally worth it.) 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMT: Anything involving a Susanna flashback?

Susanna never liked summers, not really. She was the rare breed of kid who enjoyed school, and who missed sitting in the classroom with her favorite teachers from June to September. 

Summer meant too much time on her hands and the inevitable sunburn. Since Daddy had left Mama worked all the time, and the idea of a vacation of just the two of them was both impractical and unappealing. Susanna spent a lot of time at the library, learning about anything she could get her hands on. (She would recite a list of current and past world record-holders in Women’s Track and Field to anyone who would listen. Not many people wanted to listen.)

But for two weeks each year Susanna left her life as a latchkey kid to stay with her grandparents down in South Alabama. Her mother’s parents treated Susanna as something of a curiosity ( _“She’s so… smart”_ , they intoned, both proud of and confused by her bookish tendencies. Apparently adults thought children couldn’t hear if the lights in their bedrooms were off), but they gave her freedom to run around the vast expanse of their old farm, which was downright exotic compared to the suburban sprawl she was used to. Her twin boy cousins came up for a week, too, and they showed her the secret swimming holes and fishing spots they had discovered in their time at the old home place. 

Robert and William never treated her like a “girl,” and, looking back, Susanna thinks that might have been her favorite part of summers at the farm. Her mother loved her, that much she knew was true, but she had frequently struggled with Susanna’s resistance to donning dresses and unwillingness to “play nice” with smelly boys. Susanna was the proud champion two years in a row of the annual Barnett family arm wrestling tournament, and mighty proud of it.

For those blissful few years before puberty, and cars, and being too cool to spend time with family, Susanna had a freedom she wouldn’t know for years to come.

It’s funny how it takes a lifetime to get back to the purity of who we were as children, how true to ourselves we could be before the world pushed its views upon us. 

(Now, Susanna works through the summers, taking overtime shifts when her colleagues take their children on vacation. Her grandfather is dead, her grandmother in a nursing home, now. She hasn’t been to the farm in years.)  
_  
“Alright, now when you feel the line tug, reel it in.” 

Luisa jumps up excitedly when the end of her rod bobs with tension.

“Oh my god, oh my god! You didn’t tell me this part was so hard!”

Susanna wraps her arms around the other woman from behind, steadying her as they bring in their catch, wrangling it away from Luisa before dropping it in the bucket. The brunette looks on in disdain.

“I love you, and appreciate you sharing this important part of your life with me, but from now on I think I want my fish pre-caught.” 

“We haven’t even cleaned him yet!” Susanna teases, before throwing the trout back into the water to live another day.

Sometimes you have to catch and release, and bide your time until it’s right to return.


End file.
